Quiéreme tal cual soy
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Estar a la espera de un hijo es un momento de completa ilusión, emoción y hasta nerviosismo ¿saldrá todo bien? ¿seré lo que él o ella necesite? Todo es un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas. Pero ¿que pasa si la espera acaba y no estás preparado para lo que se viene?
1. Prólogo

**\- Título: Quiéreme tal cual soy.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esme Platt, una joven de apenas 20 años, nunca pensó que el amor, o lo que ella creía era amor, podía llegar a doler tanto. Podía ser muy soñadora e imaginarse grandes historias de amor y desamor, pero nunca pensó que algo así le podía llegar a pasar a ella.

Llevaba un tiempo realizando sus prácticas de odontología en un hospital y todos la trataban muy bien, eran agradables y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. Aunque en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar sola.

James, su novio desde que tenía 16 años, la había engañado con la que creía era su mejor amiga, Victoria. Los había descubierto hace unas noches atrás cuando fue a darle una sorpresa a su novio, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando los vio por la ventana, besándose y en lo que pronto acabaría como una noche de sexo puro. No quiso entrar, no quiso armar escándalos, solo se fue corriendo rápidamente para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Al llegar a su casa, sus padres, Peter y Charlotte, y su hermana, Carmen, quedaron impresionados al ver el estado en el que la chica había llegado. Quisieron hablarle, saber qué era lo que ocurría, pero ella simplemente quería estar sola. Se encerró en su cuarto para no salir en días y llorar por su trágica historia de amor.

Por las mañanas se levantaba antes que los demás despertaran para que no la interrogaran y se iba al hospital para su práctica diaria. Su rutina había sido así por unos días: se levantaba temprano y se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad a estudiar para no llegar a su casa y tener que dar explicaciones.

Tampoco había sido capaz de llamar a James o a Victoria, los había evitado a toda costa y cortaba sus llamadas cada vez que intentaban contactarla, pero ese día no había podido evitar ver a su ex novio cuando se le apareció de la nada. El se veía tan radiante como siempre y parecía confundido por la actitud de su novia, pero cuando supo el por qué solo se comenzó a reír. No lo negó, no se arrepintió ni pidió perdón, solo le dijo que se había aburrido de ella y que necesitaba a alguien más atrevido, a alguien que lo hiciera sentir cosas nuevas y que no solo le diera sexo gratis. Esme estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer. El solo se burló y, diciéndole que ya no eran nada y que la llamaría cuando necesitara sus servicios, se fue. Ella solo pudo llorar amargamente y sentirse como un objeto. La habían utilizado todos esos años y ella no lo había notado. Era una tonta.

Salió del piso donde estaba odontología y se fue directamente a un lugar donde nadie la pudiera ver llorando. Necesitaba desahogarse, soltar todo lo que estaba sintiendo sin que nadie le preguntara qué era lo que le pasaba.

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?— lloraba y se lamentaba una y otra vez.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Después de tantos años todo se había esfumado y se había derrumbado en solo segundos ¿Y el amor eterno? ¿Qué haría con el matrimonio que tenían pensado hacer en unos meses más? Pues nada de eso ocurriría.

En ese mismo momento un joven estudiante de medicina de 23 años bajaba por las escaleras para ir a reunirse con sus demás compañeros en el área de urgencias. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el llanto de una chica y, extrañado, decidió averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

Era ella, la chica que tantas veces había visto en los pasillos de la universidad y que llevaba admirando desde que la vio hace dos años cuando ella ingresaba a su primer día de clases, pero a la que no se había atrevido a hablarle. Acercarse o no acercarse, acercarse o no acercarse... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si ella se lo tomaba a mal? Bueno, solo debía intentarlo ¿no?

A paso lento y con mucho nerviosismo, bajó los escalones que aun los separaban y se acercó hasta la chica de cabellos castaños.

Ella no lo notó, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Siguió llorando y lamentándose de su terrible vida. No le podía estar pasando esto a ella ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? Su papá… Se molestaría demasiado. Él se lo había advertido un centenar de veces.

Completamente inseguro, Carlisle estiró la mano y la posicionó sobre el hombro de la chica haciéndola sobresaltarse. Él no se esperaba esa reacción, por lo que también saltó cuando ella lo hizo.

— Lo… Lo siento, no quería asustarte— se disculpó, tratando de controlarse. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

— No te preocupes— le contestó con voz rasposa. Odiaba llorar, su voz siempre terminaba pareciéndose a la de "El Padrino". Se limpió las lágrimas y luego apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas hacia su cuerpo.

— Ehm…— el rubio carraspeó un poco para captar la atención de la chica, pero esta no se inmutó. A pesar de eso decidió hablar— ¿Ne… Necesitas ayuda? ¿A lo mejor quieres tomar algo? ¿Un jugo, un café?

— El café… El café mancha los dientes— sollozó. El solo pudo sonreír por su respuesta.

— Cierto, pero el jugo no.

Esme volteó su mirada nuevamente hacia el hombre que le sonreía. Lo había visto antes en la universidad, eso era seguro, pero nunca le había prestado atención. Era guapo, tenía que admitirlo. Ahora que lo miraba bien era bastante guapo… _No puedes pensar eso, Esme. Acabas de terminar con tu novio de años._

Carlisle, ya resignado a que la chica le fuera a decir que no, se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar en dirección a urgencias donde ya debían esperarlo.

— Un jugo estaría bien— dijo una tenue voz, deteniéndolo al instante y haciéndolo voltearse— Creo que aceptaré el jugo. Necesito un poco de azúcar en mi organismo.

Carlisle sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella para ayudarle a pararse. Le tendió la mano de forma caballerosa y ella no dudó en cogerla, haciendo un poco de fuerza con sus piernas para colocarse de pie por completo.

Los dos se pusieron a bajar las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, donde se encontraba la cafetería del lugar. Ella en completo silencio y solo abrazando su propio torso en un vano intento de calmar su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar como una hoja, algo que siempre le ocurría cuando lloraba por mucho tiempo; y él la miraba de reojo para asegurarse que no era producto de su imaginación todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Así que el café mancha los dientes— comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa y tratando de hacer más ameno el ambiente. Ella asintió— Creo que siempre lo supe y no le presté atención. Es bueno conocer una odontóloga— ella lo miró impresionada ¿Cómo sabía…?— Tu uniforme te delata— sonrió nuevamente y de manera torcida— Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto— le tendió la mano

— Esmeralda Platt, pero prefiero Esme— le correspondió el gesto

— Entonces, Esme será.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! Lo sé, ha pasado casi un siglo desde que subí una historia en esta página, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada para subirles (o eso pensaba) y la universidad me había consumido por completo en el último semestre. Salí hace unas cuantas semanas y por fin me pude colocar a trabajar en mis amadas historias, que espero terminar en este verano para estarlas subiendo durante el año.**

 **Esta es una historia que tiene un tiempo guardada en mi computadora y que no había querido subir porque, la verdad, no sé si será del gusto de los lectores. Es una historia corta (apenas cuatro capítulos) y que espero que les agrade, sino pueden tirarme tomatazos si quieren.**

 **Esta historia se la dedico a todos mis compatriotas que están sufriendo por los malditos incendios forestales que azotan desde la región de Coquimbo hasta la Araucanía a mi lindo Chile. Fuerzo y ánimo que, como siempre, vamos a salir adelante y nos levantaremos.**

 **También se la dedico a mi amada amiga Jennifer, quien siempre está a mi lado (aunque miles de kilómetros nos separen) y me apoya en cada una de mis locuras. Te adoro amiga de mi alma, mi loca de patio.**

 **Sin otro particular, y esperando con ansias sus reviews, me despido.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**\- Título: Quiéreme tal cual soy.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 1**

Después de ese día la pareja fue inseparable. Carlisle le ayudó a olvidar poco a poco lo que le había ocurrido con James y se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su confidente. Se pasaban los fines de semana enteros paseando por algún parque, dando alguna vuelta por la ciudad, estudiando juntos en la casa del otro o simplemente hablando por teléfono.

La primera vez que Carlisle fue a conocer a los padres de su nueva amiga no la pasó para nada bien. Peter Platt no dejó de interrogarlo durante toda la velada y Carlisle sudaba como si estuviera bajo el sol de California en pleno verano. Definitivamente que el padre de Esme fuera oficial de policía no ayudaba mucho al nervioso chico. Al final la madre de Esme tuvo que intervenir para que su marido lo dejara en paz y tanto la chica como su hermana no dejaban de reírse de la situación.

Cuando llegó el turno de Esme fue todo distinto. Los padres de Carlisle, Liam y Siobhan, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y la trataron como si fuera una más de la familia. Incluso Eleazar, el primo más cercano al rubio y que por ese entonces pasaba una estadía en la casa de sus tíos, la recibió como a una hermana.

Pronto la pareja, junto a Eleazar y Carmen, se volvieron amigos inseparables y salían juntos a fiestas y demás. Disfrutaban los buenos momentos juntos.

Los años pasaron rápidamente y después de tres años saliendo decidieron que era momento de concretar lo que todo el mundo sospechaba y que ellos sabían los unían como dos almas que se necesitan mutuamente. Después de esos tres años decidieron que era momento de casarse.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. El juez del registro había hablado lo justo y necesario, los dos se habían jurado amor eterno frente a los presentes y habían bailado y comido en la fiesta hasta que despuntó el alba. Eleazar se había robado la película con sus imitaciones y sus anécdotas vergonzosas sobre su primo, aunque el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás y lo había molestado tanto como él lo hizo.

La pareja de recién casados había recibido un sinfín de regalos para el matrimonio, entre los que también venía una hermosa luna de miel en Valdivia, Chile. Sí, un lugar raro para ir de luna de miel pues era lluvioso y pocas veces salía el sol, pero a los dos les gustaban los climas fríos. Según ellos era mejor porque así pasaban el clima con otros métodos mejores. El frío, la cabaña para ellos solo, el alcohol y la chimenea fueron sus compañeros esos días. Salían a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad y cuando regresaban aprovechaban de entrar en calor los dos juntos con divertidas ideas.

Producto de esos jugueteos cuatro meses después se enteraron que Esme estaba embarazada. Ella nunca había sido regular por lo que no le extrañó pasar un par de meses sin menstruar, pero sí se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que por los cálculos los primeros dos meses si había menstruado y pensó que su bebé podría haber sufrido. Gracias al cielo todo estaba perfecto con su pequeño renacuajo.

Decírselo a Carlisle fue todo un caos. Ella estaba emocionada y había comprado un pequeño chupón que guardo en una cajita de regalo y que metió en la mochila de su novio. Así él no lo vería hasta que llegara al hospital y se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Esa mañana se despidieron como todos los días y a las dos horas recibió la tan ansiada llamada de su amado. Pero no era él sino que su amigo Alistair. Carlisle se había desmayado en el hospital y aun no lo lograban despertar. La castaña se fue rápidamente al hospital para saber qué le pasaba a su amado y, en cuanto lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos con un sinfín de _perdóname_ y _no fue mi intención._

Si el enterarse que sería padre fue un gran choque para el rubio, el día que nació su pequeño lo fue aún más. Estaban en la ceremonia de titulación de Carlisle cuando Esme rompió bolsa y el caos comenzó. El rubio estaba desesperado y gritaba dando órdenes hasta que su madre lo abofeteó y lo mandó a calmarse. Después de doce horas de trabajo de parto nació el pequeño Edward Anthony Cullen. El día 20 de junio se había convertido en uno de los mejores días de la joven pareja y no cabían en su emoción. Su hijo había nacido y era un niño completamente sano.

O al menos eso parecía.

Edward creció como un niño completamente sano en cuanto a salud, pero Esme siempre había notado que su pequeño era distinto a los demás. Era serio, no jugaba con los demás y prefería estar solo, no miraba a los ojos ni siquiera en las fotografías que ella adoraba hacerle y no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico. Al principio pensó que era porque siempre había sido un poco tímido y Carlisle se lo repetía siempre que así era, pero en su interior sabía que algo no estaba bien con su bebé. Pero nunca se atrevió a hacer nada por descubrir qué era lo que ocurría a excepción de comentárselo a su familia.

Sus padres y suegros también se lo habían mencionado en innumerables oportunidades y ella se lo repetía a Carlisle, pero él se rehusaba a admitir que algo le pasaba a su hijo. No quería asumir que Edward no era "normal".

Cuando Edward tenía tres años nació su hermanito, el pequeño Emmett Joseph, y ahí las diferencias se volvieron más que obvias. Edward era completamente diferente a su hermano menor.

Esme no aguantó más la incertidumbre y comenzó a llevar a Edward con distintos especialistas hasta que llegó a la respuesta. Su hijo mayor, su primogénito, tenía síndrome de Asperger. Su niñito era autista.

Esa tarde veía a su pequeño jugando con sus juguetes, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Su hermanito estaba a su lado, pero para él era completamente ajeno y seguía ensimismado en lo que se encontraba haciendo. Lloraba amargamente y su madre y suegra trataban de calmarla explicándole que no era el fin del mundo y que ellos estarían para ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que sería la vida para su pequeño sobre todo en esa sociedad tan discriminadora en el que se encontraban.

— Estas llorando— dijo la seria voz de su hijo

— No es nada, mi niño. Es solo que mamá está triste pero ya se me pasará — le respondió con una sonrisa

— No estas triste si sonríes — reclamó— Si lloras no puedes sonreír. Eso se hace cuando las personas están felices.

Su pequeño serio. Las lágrimas crecieron cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño nunca sería como los demás niños de su edad. Siempre sería su pequeño viejecillo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero se le hacía difícil pues cada vez pensaba más en las señales que su pequeño les había dado y que ellos, completamente ciegos, no quisieron ver.

Cuando llegó su marido en la noche, cansado después de una agotadora jornada en el hospital, tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía y lo encaró.

— Hola mi hermosa reina ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y los niños?— le preguntó besándole en el cuello de manera seductora.

— Durmiendo. Les di de cenar y luego los acosté.

— ¿Tan temprano? Si apenas son las ocho de la tarde— inquirió mirando el reloj de la sala.

— Si, pero tú y yo tenemos que conversar— contestó y Carlisle se quedó de piedra. Su mujer estaba demasiado seria y ella nunca se colocaba así.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la alentó a que le dijera que era lo que estaba ocurriendo para que ella estuviera en ese estado.

— He estado llevando a Edward con unos médicos especialistas— comenzó y el rubio supo al instante hacia donde iba la conversación. Quiso levantarse para huir de la situación, pero Esme lo cogió de la mano para retenerlo— No, por favor. Escucha lo que tengo que decir.

— Es que no puedo ¡Esme, estuviste llevando a nuestro hijo al médico sin siquiera decírmelo!

— ¡Porque sabía que te colocarías así o incluso te opondrías! ¡Por Dios, Carlisle, eres médico y te rehúsas a ver que tu hijo no está bien! ¡No quieres asumir que nuestro hijo es especial!

— Edward es normal. Mi hijo no tiene nada de extraño.

— ¡No es así!— le gritó exasperada— Edward es distinto a los demás niños y por eso lo llevé al médico. Necesitaba corroborar mis sospechas.

— ¿Sospechas de qué?— preguntó aunque él ya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su mujer

— Que Edward es autista, Carlisle. Nuestro hijo tiene síndrome de Asperger.

El rubio se levantó de su puesto y se pasó las manos con desesperación por el cabello. No quería creerlo, no quería asumirlo.

Suspirando se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa con las llaves del coche en sus manos y salió de ahí dejando a una deshecha Esme llorando ahogadamente. No, su hijo no podía tener Asperger.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! Nuevo capítulo de esta historia que los tomó por sorpresa la semana pasada. Sí, es cortito, pero creo que es mejor que nada.**

 **Nuestro pequeño Edward es Asperger ¿Lo sospecharon? ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Carlisle? ¿Se esperaban que fuera así? Quiero saber sus opiniones con todo esto. A mi parecer los niños con espectro autista son maravillosos y siempre se les puede ayudar a salir adelante y a convivir con su enfermedad.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a** _ **candy1928**_ **,** _ **75everithing**_ **,** _ **Adriu**_ **,** _ **Yolo**_ **y** _ **mellarkcullen**_ **por dejar review la seana pasada y seguir leyendo mis locuras a pesar del tiempo que estuve ausente.**

 **También a mi amada amiga Jennifer, quien siempre está a mí y me apoya en cada una de mis locuras. Te adoro amiga de mi alma, mi loca de patio.**

 **Sin otro particular, y esperando con ansias sus reviews, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**\- Título: Quiéreme tal cual soy.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en la casa de los Cullen.

Esme había dejado de trabajar por las tardes en la clínica odontológica para poder dedicarse a Edward y llevarlo a sus terapias y consultas con sus doctores, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado a su otro pequeño que también la necesitaba.

Por otro lado Carlisle se había encerrado en su trabajo y en cualquier otra situación para huir de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Si salía temprano de la jornada laboral se iba al gimnasio, a la piscina o a las canchas de tenis con tal de retrasar lo más posible su llegada a casa. Casi no pasaba tiempo con su familia y trataba de estar lo más alejado de la realidad.

Las relaciones sociales de la familia también habían variado en estos años. Ahora solo asistían Esme y sus hijos, pero Carlisle no iba y siempre reclamaba por la asistencia de Edward a estas. Odiaba que la gente viera a su hijo, pero más le molestaba que sintieran compasión por él. Su hijo era normal o eso quería seguir pensando.

La relación entre Esme y Carlisle también se había quebrado. Ella no soportaba la actitud de su marido e incluso había pensado en el divorcio, pero su amor por aquel hombre era más grande y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Carlisle, por su parte, no soportaba que su mujer hiciera todas esas cosas sin preguntarle, pero tampoco se entrometía demasiado.

— ¡Estoy cansada de esto!— exclamó Esme con el pequeño Emmett en sus piernas y mirando de frente a su hermana. La desesperación ya la había sobrepasado y no sabía qué hacer.

— Hermanita, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien. Mira lo feliz que es Edward con todo lo que has hecho por él. Da igual si Carlisle no quiere asumir lo maravilloso que es su hijo, tu solo tienes que darlo todo por ellos— le tendió un vaso de agua para que calmara un poco su llanto.

— Pero es difícil. A veces todo esto me sobrepasa y Edward me exaspera... Estoy cansada— Carmen se levantó de su puesto y se fue a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza. Su hermana necesitaba que la confortaran y era la única forma que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Eleazar, quien iba pasando por el lugar en dirección a su habitación, se acercó para coger a Emmett de los brazos de su cuñada para que no se asustara por la situación y Carmen pudiera calmar con más facilidad a su hermana. Esme estaba mal y tenían que hacer algo al respecto, ella no podía seguir sufriendo por la estupidez del rubio.

— Voy a salir. Me llevo a los niños— le informó a las dos mujeres, abrazando a su sobrino y besando su frente. Ambas mujeres lo miraron por un instante y asintieron.

Esme se separó de su hermana y se acercó hasta su cuñado para besar a su hijo en la frente y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Él la miró con sus profundos ojos grises y asintió, llevando su dedo pulgar hacia su boca para comenzar a succionarlo.

Eleazar le sonrió con compasión y salió del lugar para ir a buscar a Edward, quien dibujaba en la sala completamente ensimismado en su mundo. Le informó que saldrían a dar una vuelta y, pese que al principio no quiso y se quejó, terminó convenciéndolo al decirle que irían a su casa y que podría jugar con sus juguetes.

El camino a la casa se le hizo eterno y no aguantaba las ganas de gritarle sus cuantas verdades a su primo, pero tenía que calmarse para no asustar a sus sobrinos. Aun le costaba creer que Carlisle actuara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y quería solo golpearlo por ser tan estúpido, por no ver lo maravillosos que eran sus hijos y todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por su actitud infantil.

Al llegar a la enorme casa que pertenecía a su primo, se estacionó un poco alejado de la entrada. No quería que sus sobrinos se enteraran de todo lo que ocurriría en el interior de la casa. Les indicó que volvía dentro de poco, que lo esperaran en el auto. Edward le preguntó por qué no bajaban y este le respondió que primero iría encender las luces de su dormitorio, dejándolo encargado de su hermano menor que estaba profundamente dormido en su silla. Así podía mantenerlo tranquilo; pese a su condición Edward quería a su hermano y si le encargaban una labor con él era capaz de intentarlo.

Caminando rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de entrada y tocó al timbre para esperar a que su primo le abriera. Sabía por Esme que Carlisle hoy estaba en la casa, había preferido quedarse que ir a visitarlos, pues sabía que él no se andaría con rodeos y le diría sus cuantas verdades en la cara.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y un tranquilo Carlisle se presentó frente a él. Estaba vestido de manera casual y llevaba sus lentes de descanso puestos. El rubio no esperaba la visita de su primo y lo tomó completamente por sorpresa encontrarlo ahí y con cara de molesto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces acá? — inquirió quitándose las gafas. Se notaba confundido.

— Vine a buscarte para que vayamos a casa— le respondió con seriedad, sin intensión de darle tiempo a negarse—. Toma un abrigo y vamos— Carlisle solo sonrió, incrédulo.

— Estás loco. Tengo trabajo que hacer— le contestó dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Eleazar lo impidió con su mano y trabándolo en la parte abajo con su pie— Quítate, Eleazar. No tengo tiempo para tus payasadas; de verdad estoy ocupado.

— Me importa un bledo si estas ocupado o no. Tienes una labor que apuesto es más importante, así que te vienes conmigo— lo tomó de la manga del sweater para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, pero Carlisle se soltó al instante.

— Hablo en serio, Eleazar. No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías— reclamó nuevamente— Ahora saca tu pie de mi puerta y déjame seguir con mi trabajo— intentó de nuevo cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su primo.

Eleazar no aguantó más su ira y empujó la puerta con fuerza, llevándose a Carlisle con ella. El rubio fue impulsado hacia atrás, provocándole un leve dolor en la muñeca y haciéndole perder estabilidad, pero pronto lo tomaron del cuello de su sweater y lo estamparon contra la muralla y le siguió un golpe seco en la mejilla.

No alcanzó siquiera a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando recobró los sentidos y vio a su primo frente a él gritándole como un enajenado. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decía pues aún estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero pronto su voz volvió a hacer sentido en su cabeza.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota que se está dejando llevar por el qué dirán y no ves todo lo que te estás perdiendo! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido e intenta recuperar a tus hijos! ¡Aprovecha que aún son pequeños y te necesitan! — eran algunas de las cosas que le gritaba y que estaba comenzando a procesar— ¡Tu hijo mayor es una maravilla de niño! ¡Es listo, amable y un caballero, pero tú no has sabido verlo! ¡Tú no has querido verlo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡La gente es mala, brutal y no quiero que lo hieran por ser diferente!

— ¡Pero qué tonto eres, Carlisle! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que el primero en lastimarlo has sido tú al hacerlo a un lado, al tratar de ocultarlo de la sociedad? ¿Crees que la gente no habla más de él al no estar tú a su lado, defendiéndolo? ¡No seas ridículo, Carlisle!

Eleazar estaba soltando todo lo que sentía en su interior y sin piedad, pero tenía que hacer que Carlisle entendiera cuál era su error y que tratara de enmendarlo tanto por él como por Esme y sus hijos.

Carlisle trataba de asimilar las palabras que su primo le gritaba y, en parte le encontraba razón ¿Pero qué hacer? ¡Tenía miedo! ¡No sabía que hacer frente a su hijo!

Su primo, al ver que ya no conseguiría nada más de este, lo soltó y dejó que cayera por la muralla hasta el suelo, dejándolo sentado sobre este y ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Él solo lo miraba en completo silencio. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía para gritarle.

El castaño salió de la casa y se dirigió directamente al auto, desde donde sacó a los dos niños de sus asientos. Tomó a Emmett con cuidado para no despertarlo y le pidió a Edward que le cogiera la mano para encaminarse a la casa, no sin antes coger el bolso de los niños.

Al entrar, Edward vio a su padre directamente y le preguntó qué le pasaba, por qué se sentaba en el suelo. Carlisle volteó la mirada hacia ellos e inquirió qué era lo que ocurría a su primo.

— Te quedarás con ellos por un rato. Esme necesita descansar y tu pasar tiempo con ellos — soltó la mano del pequeño y le ayudó a colocarse de pie.

— Yo, no puedo… No sé— le respondió

— Eres médico. Estoy seguro que te habrán enseñado qué hacer con dos niños en tu pasantía por pediatría y podrás manejar la situación— le contestó, entregándole a un dormido Emmett junto con el bolso y luego posicionó su mano en la cabeza de su sobrino mayor— Te comportas, Edward.

— Siempre me comporto, tío Eleazar. No es necesario que me lo estés recordando cada vez que me ves— le contestó mirando hacia un lado y tratando de alejarse de su toque

— Adiós— se despidió y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Carlisle se quedó bloqueado mirando al cobrizo que estaba de pie frente a él y meciendo al pequeño de dos años que estaba dormido en sus brazos ¿Ahora que hacía?

— Iré… Iré a dejar a Emmett en su cuna. Tu… Haz lo que siempre haces— le indicó y subió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hijo menor.

Lo recostó en la cuna, cubrió con las mantas y encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba a lo lejos por si despertaba en la noche. No quería que se asustara al verse solo en su habitación.

Luego bajó las escaleras hacia la primera planta y llamó a Edward para saber dónde estaba, descubriéndolo en la sala de estar con una caja de lápices y muchas hojas a su alrededor. Pintaba distraídamente mientras hablaba cosas que, para Carlisle, no tenían sentido alguno.

— Cloude Monet: pintor francés. Nació el 14 de noviembre de 1840 y murió el 5 de diciembre de 1926. Fue uno de los creadores del impresionismo. Su obra más famosa es _impresión, sol naciente_ — repetía una y otra vez el pequeño niño mientras tiraba trazos sobre la hoja y seguía hablando de otro pintores.

El rubio quedó impresionado por lo bien que dibujaba su hijo a pesar de tener solo cinco años. A lo mejor no eran grandes obras de arte, pero tampoco eran trazos sencillos y figuras geométricas descuadradas como las hacían la mayoría de los niños a su edad.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, admirando sus dibujos. Le preguntó si le gustaba pintar y el solo asintió, siguiendo con lo suyo.

Luego el pequeño le tendió una hoja e hizo rodar un lápiz. Quería que su papá dibujara con él. No quería que se fuera.

Desde esa tarde Carlisle se dedicó a pasar más tiempo con sus hijos. Con Emmett era fácil pues sabía cómo tratarlo y era mucho más fácil mantenerlo entretenido o suplir sus necesidades, pero con Edward era completamente distinto. No se sabía sus rutinas y tampoco se interesaba en aprenderlas, sino que simplemente lo hacía para que todos dejaran de hablar de él y lo criticaran por dejar a un lado a su hijo mayor.

Pero Carlisle ahora no lo hacía solo por el miedo al qué dirán, sino que ahora era algo más fuerte lo que le impedía poder acercarse completamente a su hijo. El estar con Edward y cuidarlo lo frustraba y estresaba al no poder controlarlo en sus momentos complicados o el simple hecho de que a él no le gustaran las cosas que a todos los niños de su edad si los mantenía entretenidos.

Esme había notado que Carlisle se acercaba, pero aún no se lo podía creer por completo. Era demasiado extraño que cambiara de un día para el otro y se tomara todo tan bien, que ya no le hiciera conflictos cada vez que lo llevaba a terapias y que llegara temprano a casa para estar con ellos, pero tampoco podía espantarlo y hacer que todo se fuera por la borda. Al menos, a lo mejor, lo estaba intentando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! Lo sé, me tardé un siglo en subirles el capítulo… Pero tengo una buena excusa: estaba de vacaciones en el sur de Chile, en un lugar donde con suerte me llegaba internet para enviar whatsapp y no podía subirles el capítulo. Lo siento, de verdad.**

 **Pero bueno, al menos ya tenemos el capítulo aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Carlisle, al parecer, está empezando a recapacitar y a considerar más a sus hijos en su vida. Puede que, después de todo, no sea tan malo y si los quiera de verdad ¿Y la pobre Esme? Ella es la que peor está pasándola en todo esto al tener que hacerse cargo de sus dos hijos y de todo lo que esto conlleva, sola. Pero es fuerte, como toda mamá.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a** _ **candy1928**_ **,** _ **Adriu**_ **,** _ **Yolo**_ **,** _ **mellarkcullen, la chica o chico anónimo, JenniferPao, Marce Capuccino y cavendano 13**_ **por dejar review la vez anterior o agregar a favoritos y seguir leyendo mis locuras.**

 **También a mi amada amiga Jennifer, quien siempre está a mí y me apoya en cada una de mis locuras. Te adoro, amiga.**

 **Sin otro particular, y esperando con ansias sus reviews, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**\- Título: Quiéreme tal cual soy.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 3**

Con el pasar de un año Carlisle definitivamente no sabía que más hacer para poder cumplir con su labor de padre con Edward. Había tratado de averiguar lo más que podía, como buen médico que era, y saber qué cosas le podían agradar a su hijo pero no era fácil pues cada niño Asperger era distinto.

El rubio se frustraba cada vez más, ya que sentía que no podría con esto y estaba a punto de volver a ser el de antes en cualquier minuto. Incluso había pensado en la opción de huir y dejar todo atrás, pero luego lo meditó mejor y decidió quedarse. Aún amaba a Esme y a sus hijos, por más que todo esto lo estuviese volviendo loco.

Una tarde lluviosa en el pueblo Esme se encontraba preparando la cena mientras Emmett jugaba con sus carritos y Edward dibujaba como cada tarde antes de que los llevara a la ducha y luego cenar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por esta entró un presuroso Carlisle que pasó como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismo demonio. Venía empapado, con su bolso deportivo en el hombro y el maletín y bata en la mano.

Los niños se habían asustado por el golpe de la puerta contra la muralla, Emmett comenzó a sollozar y Edward se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a murmurar cosas una y otra vez mientras se mecía sobre sí mismo. Esme lo vio con preocupación, preguntándole qué le pasaba; pero este no respondió y siguió con su camino.

La mujer se limpió las manos con un paño, apagó la estufa y, luego de asegurarles a sus hijos que nada malo sucedía y pedirles que se quedaran en su lugar, salió escaleras arriba para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su marido.

Lo llamó en incontables veces sin obtener respuesta hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha corriendo en el baño de su habitación. Se fue a paso presuroso hacia ese lugar y se adentró sin preguntar.

— ¿Carlisle? — lo llamó una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado que anteriormente había recibido. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y volvió a llamarlo a la vez que golpeaba la puerta— Carlisle, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme, por favor.

Esme solo lograba escuchar el agua corriendo, pero no se sentía como si estuviera cayendo sobre algo por lo que supuso que Carlisle no estaba dentro de la ducha.

Volvió a intentar que le abriera, hasta que escuchó el _click_ del cerrojo abriéndose. Sin esperar más abrió a puerta y ahí lo vio, sentado en la orilla de la tina y llorando como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, por lo que seguramente llevaba un buen rato en ese estado y puede que incluso antes de llegar a casa, su rostro pálido y unas ojeras cubrían sus parpados inferiores. Estaba mal.

Esme no aguantó la desesperación y se acercó corriendo a él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Poco le importó que estuviera mojado y que ella quedaría igual, sólo quería abrazarlo y hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Que no estaba solo.

— No puedo, simplemente no puedo— lloraba el rubio enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. Apenas había logrado comprenderle entre los sollozos y su quebrada voz—. Esto me supera. No sé… No sé cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa, Carlisle? ¿Qué no puedes hacer? — le preguntaba una y otra vez, pero el rubio no lograba articular ninguna respuesta coherente. Su mente no hacía más que pensar en la desesperación que sentía en ese momento—. Carlisle, respóndeme ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

— No puedo ser… lo que necesita. No me siento… No me siento… capaz— lloró y Esme creyó saber a lo que se refería. Hablaba de su hijo mayor, hablaba de Edward— No sé lo que necesita, lo que le gusta, qué hacer con él. No sé nada y no puedo saberlo— soltó el aire que había estado aguantando para que esas palabras salieran de corrido y sin que un suspiro se interpusiera entre ellas—. No es como Emmett, con él todo es sencillo. Edward es complejo y no entiendo cómo ser su padre. Tengo miedo de fallarle ¡No puede ser que no sepa cómo ser su padre!

— Carlisle— sollozó su mujer, acariciando su sedoso cabello con dulzura.

En todos estos años solo pensó que Carlisle estaba siendo egoísta al no querer saber nada de su hijo, pero en realidad estaba preocupado por no llegar a ser un buen padre para él y eso le partía el corazón.

Sí, no había actuado de la mejor manera en todos estos años y no trataría de justificarlo, pero comprendía su miedo porque ella también lo había sentido

— Edward puede llegar a ser más sencillo de lo que imaginas, mi vida, solo debes darte el tiempo de conocerlo. Debes estar con y para él y no lo harás solo. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, pero no te cierres a la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro maravilloso hijo por el miedo a no ser lo que necesita. No somos perfectos, Carlisle. Nadie nos enseñó a ser padres.

El rubio siguió llorando tratando de que sus llantos y palabras fueran opacados por el caer del agua sobre la loza de la ducha, pero eso no evitaba que aun así se le escuchara un poco.

Los pasos suaves de alguien acercándose por el pasillo pasaron desapercibidos por los jóvenes padres, quienes seguían ensimismados en su conversación. Era Edward, quien estaba inquieto al ver que su madre aun no regresaba a pesar que había dicho que tardaría poco.

Sintió el correr del agua y se dirigió al lugar desde donde procedía el sonido para saber si es que su mami estaba en ese lugar, pero lo más seguro era que sí.

— _De verdad no lo comprendo, Esme. Con Emmett todo es fácil porque le gustan las cosas que a la mayoría de los niños. Pero a Edward no y eso me desespera_ — ese era su papá y no se escuchaba como siempre. Su voz era distinta, se escuchaba distinta—. _Con él no se a qué jugar, no sé qué le gusta, no sé si entiende lo que le digo y no se ríe de mis bromas. Me desespera no saber si se está divirtiendo o solo lo aburro. Me desespera no saber que le deparará en el futuro, qué pasará con él, cómo lo tratará la sociedad._

— _Mi amor, con Emmett tampoco sabemos que pasará en el futuro y, aunque no lo creas, a él tampoco le gustan las cosas que a los demás niños sí. Pero para poder saber eso debes conocerlos, debes estar con ellos_ — le respondía su madre— _Emmett odia_ _los postres de leche y solo le gusta el helado de vainilla, detesta los fideos con salsa y adora los caldos. No le gusta salir en la nieve porque le da frío y adora ir al médico porque siempre le dan una calcomanía y una piruleta ¿Qué niño ama eso? Solo Emmett_ — le informó y escuchó como ambos se reían _—. Nuestros hijos son especiales, así que no te preocupes si ahora no sabes lo que quieren o necesitan, yo te voy a ayudar a descubrirlo y verás que no es tan complejo como creías._

Al no escuchar a nadie más hablando, Edward decidió que era un buen momento para entrar y ver qué pasaba.

Vio a su padre sentado en la tina y a su madre abrazándolo mientras le besaba la frente como cuando a ellos les pasaba algo. Su papá lloraba, así que estaba triste o algo le dolía.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Corriendo y llamando la atención de sus padres se acercó a estos y, dejándolos a los dos impactados, abrazó a Carlisle fuertemente por el torso y trató de escalar a su cuello. Eso era lo que hacía su mamá cuando ellos se sentían mal: los abrazaba fuertemente.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación y lo cogió para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a su pequeño de ahora seis años de edad.

Estaban extrañados pues Edward no era un niño afectuoso y no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico, era más bien reacio a las muestras de cariño y rara vez permitía que lo abrazaran.

— No llores, papá. No te sientas mal. Tu eres bueno, yo soy malo— comenzó a expresar el pequeño dejando aún más impresionados a ambos padres y haciendo que sintieran un dolor enorme en el pecho.

Su pequeño estaba sufriendo como ellos. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo afectaba en cierta forma y hasta más de lo que ellos podían llegar a pensar y no habían hecho nada para evitarlo.

Carlisle no aguantó más la emoción y abrazó con fuerza a Edward mientras le pedía perdón y le rogaba que lo disculpara por ser hostil y despreocupado con él y, a pesar de la muestra de cariño, el pequeño no intentaba escapar como en otras ocasiones.

Desde esa tarde y ese momento tan especial que pasó con su hijo se dio cuenta que Edward, a pesar de su problema, era un pequeño maravilloso. Era retraído y serio, sí, pero también era dulce, inteligente y podía llegar a ser cariñoso.

Desde esa tarde Carlisle no volvió a ocultar a su hijo y trató de disfrutar lo más que podía de él, además de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a que su hijo saliera adelante y buscó todas las terapias habidas y por haber que le ayudaran con su desarrollo. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer que la vida de su hijo fuera amena y a que nadie lo lastimara.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! Un poco tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para que haya pasado el domingo completo (al menos no acá en Chile) así que aún estoy dentro del límite de tiempo.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es tierno ¿No? Edward, en el fondo, si entendía algo de lo que pasaba y sufría, pero creo que él y Carlisle necesitaban desahogarse.**

 **Sé que a muchas les impresionará que la historia haya llego a su fin, pero creo que es un buen final y muy tierno, quizás hasta fuera de lo común. Esta historia pensaba hacerla larga y llegar a un Edward adolescente, pero no quiero quedar débil en la forma de ser de los chicos Asperger ni insultarlos colocándolo con una forma de ser equivocada, así que preferí dejarlo como está.**

 **Pero no se desanimen que les tengo buenas noticias. Tengo escrita una historia completa de cerca de 18 capítulos que espero empezar a subir dentro de poco. Pero tengo que advertirles algo: dentro de menos de un mes empiezo mi internado (último año de universidad) en la urgencia de adultos de un hospital en Santiago, por lo que puede que se me complique un poco el tema de las actualizaciones. Pero trataré de subir al menos una vez a la semana como siempre. Si tardo más de lo presupuestado ya saben a qué se deberá.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a** _ **candy1928**_ **,** _ **Adriu**_ **,** _ **Yolo**_ **,** _ **mellarkcullen, Coriina, Luz Collen, JenniferPao, Marce Capuccino, namy13, 75 everiything, cavendano 13**_ **y Yolo por seguir esta locura y apoyarme con sus review, agregar a favoritos y seguirla.**

 **También a mi amada amiga Jennifer, mi pilar y que me impulsa a seguir en cada una de ests locuras. Cualquier reclamo de algo que no les haya gustado: a ella. Jenni es la que le da el visto bueno a cada situación en mis historias, así que a ella los reclamos jajajaja. Te adoro amiguita hermosa.**

 **Sin otro particular, y esperando con ansias sus mensajitos y que no sigamos viendo en la siguiente historia, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


End file.
